Disposal of human waste has traditionally been difficult in remote, heavily trafficked areas. For example, many public restrooms in state and national parks can not be readily connected to sewage treatment facilities, and environmental considerations often prohibit the use of septic systems.
One technique used is the composting of feces and treating of urine such as is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/624,861, "System and Method for Composting Feces and Treating Urine", by Carl Lindstrom. However, the location of such a system is often such that the compost liquid output the system can not be simply discharged, but must be stored and transported to a disposal site. Storage containers therefore often require regular emptying if the system is used with any particular frequency.